fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Fitzgibbon
(Light Magic) |curse= |weapons= Fielacius |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice=Takahiro Sakurai |english voice= Robert McCollum |image gallery= yes }} Maurice Fitzgibbon (モーリス・フィッツギボン, Mōrisu Fittsugibon) is a prominent member of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino, serving the Norvino Kingdom as the Royal Knight of Willpower (気力の王立騎士, Kiryoku no Ōritsu Kishi). More commonly known under the name "James" (ジェームス, Jēmusu) to avoid being confused for his own father, he was chosen specifically by Queen Aivenna as she heard tales of his feats and recalled him from when he used to act as Pandora's protector during her younger years. After accepted by Loywenaid, he was officially bestowed the title of Royal Knight and swore that he would protect Norvino Kingdom and all of its inhabitants with his upmost power. Before he became the Royal Knight of Willpower, James served in the Magic Council as a under the Assault Division. Inspired by his father, who was renown for his incredible swordsmanship and overall heroic nature, he left to join the Magic Council with Pandora's blessing at the age of 16, promising her that he would return to protect her from any harm. Undergoing hellish training that would break any lesser man, James was able to push forth through the hardships and eventually found himself assigned to the Assault Division due to his skill set. After serving in the Assault Division for several years, he was drafted by his commanding officers to join a newly formed division known as Mors Terra (人柱力 (モルス・テッラ), Morusu Terra; Latin for "Death Land" and Japanese for "Power of Human Sacrifices"), a team that consisted of various Rune Knights from multiple divisions that were meant to preform missions considered too dangerous for large military forces. After working with the team for several years and bonding, Mors Terra was disbanded after the sacrifice of Jetsun Quincy, who gave her life to give the remaining team a chance to escape. Soon afterwards, the team split with James heading back to the Norvino Kingdom. As the current wielder of Fielacius, James is bestowed the heroic epithet as the White Knight of Salvation and Miracles (救いと奇蹟の白騎士, Sukui to Kiseki no Hakushi), a title that was further cemented by his usage of Light Magic. Appearance .]]James is known throughout the Norvino Kingdom as the most desired bachelor since Raphael Solus in his younger years, possessing immense amounts of charm and has the appearance that is ideal of a knight in shining armor. Taking after his parents in regards to appearance, more so his father, he is often describe as "impossible to resist and incredibly charismatic", much to James' embarrassment when he hears such things. He even has appeared multiple times in "The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend" Rankings of the Sorcerer Magazine and is noted for being in the top five each time he appears, which is an impressive accomplishment. As a young man, James is naturally tall with a very skin-tight, muscular frame, that is fitting for a swimmer or runner and is made evident through: relatively large biceps, highly defined triceps, muscular forearms, muscular pectorals, and a very muscular abdomen; his abdomen in particular holds a complete set of abs, further enhancing his overall appeal to the women of Norvino and the jealous of the men; though these features are only noticeable when he is not wearing his standard set of armour. Despite being a Royal Knight and previously being a Rune Knight, James does not have any scars or blemishes that linger on his face or any other area of his body, having soft and creamy smooth skin that is said to be like a baby's, once again to James' embarrassment when he is informed of it, being told mainly by Aivenna Solus. His facial features include of a very sharp jaw and the most prominent feature being his dark green eyes that can express a myriad of emotions to those that stare into them, most noticeable to spot is the look of never-ending kindness and playfulness towards his friends and allies or the stare of undying hatred and rage which is aimed toward those that he considers his enemies. His hair, while rarely changing, is a beautiful blond and is noticeably styled in a shaggy, yet strangely looks to be well kept. He has a few strands of hair that falls onto his forehead and has one cowlick that sticks out of the top of his head; strangely this cowlick has been seen to react with his emotions, though most people believe that their eyes are simply playing tricks on them. When it comes to what he wants to wear, James strangely prefers to wear what is least expected of a "White Knight" as he often wears dark-colored clothing, stating that most of his favorite styles of clothing. He is mostly seems to wear an attire that is more befitting of a butler than a knight, though he states the reason why is because it makes him look cooler and he only started to wear such outfits after Kristel and Pandora said that he would look good in a butler's uniform. When it comes to causal attire, James will strip from his armor and wear a black jacket with a dark red T-shirt that shows off his well-toned body. He also has a pair of black pants that is held up by a brown belt that possess a silver buckle and finishes the outfit with a pair of standard brown loafers. After a cold winter in Norvino, James will sometimes wear a long white scarf that goes to his back; he acquired this scarf from Kristel when they were patrolling the city on a snowy day. Personality In his younger days, James showed to be a very timid and shy child, always wanting to study and learn rather than go out and get dirty like any normal boy. This conflict eventually went towards bigger issues, one being with his father wanting him to become a warrior and take up the family sword, something that made him more reclusive as he didn't find the fighting to be anything more than a waste of time, which caused conflict between both him and his father. While him and his father distanced themselves form each other, his mother's love made him continue to focus more on increasing his mind rather than becoming stronger, until an incident occurred that made him spread doubt about everything he himself had believed. This caused a change in his personality, no longer wanting to be the coward he once was, James began focusing on getting stronger to overcome any kind of obstacle that comes his way, determined to break it down no matter how strong or how dangerous it is. As such, James requested that he trained by his father, who was shocked to see him want to become the warrior that he dreamed of but still took it upon himself to train him. James showed that he had a great amount of determination throughout his training, proving that he was willing to get stronger through any means, as long as he could protect those he cared for. This eventually led up to James going to join the Rune Knights, wishing to find alternative means of becoming more strong. As James stayed in the Rune Knights, he showed just how deeply he valued another person's life; making sure that on each assignment that he was tasked on he would never lose a comrade, even going as far as to put himself into harm's way. This is what caused him to seen as a very likable and caring person, both traits of which earning him the unofficial name, the White Knight. This was especially seen when James returned to Norvino, as he was able to draw the attention of many women due to his kind nature, even the hearts of two women that were thought to never take any suitors. However despite James' vast knowledge that he has gained over the years, he still does not have that much awareness when it comes to women, something that is considerede hilarous to his fellow knights and fustrating his female admiders, wanting him to pick up on thier hints. History Born in Norvino, James is the only son of Edmund Fitzgibbon and Rachel Fitzgibbon. Growing up, James was a rather quiet child; he did not speak that much and often keep to himself, usually reading books. This caused wedge to be formed between him and his father, as he wanted James to take up their family sword and bring honor to it, just as he did in the past. While James was seemed to get further and further away from his father, he became more closer with his mother. While she wanted him to bring honor as well into their family, she also cared more for her child's happiness, something that James greatly appreciated and caused him to spend more time with her. This continued over the years with James getting closer to his mother and further away from his father, the latter now considering him a "lost cause" for wasting his potential, not that James actually cared about the subject. He believed that he would never actually have to get involved in combat ever, simply living the life of a non-mage, a civilian. However one incident caused his whole perspective to change. His mother had been injured when they had gone out; she had been attacked, trying to defend him from a mugger. After this incident, James came to the truth regarding this incident-it could have been prevent if he had been stronger. There had been many opportunities to do such a thing and he had blown them off time and time again. After moping for a week in his room, James came out and was a completely different person. He seemed more serious and was open to changing more, seen when he asked his father to train him, causing a great amount of shock in him; although he did train him, pushing him to the limit as he wanted him to reach his full potential. James wished to protect everyone that he cared for and to never have anyone go through the situation. During his training, James began to become interested in becoming a Rune Knight. He eventually applied and was accepted, causing joy to flourish in both him and his parents. Before he left to head towards the Rune Knight headquarters, his father bestowed upon him their greatest treasure, Sangalon. He headed out, sword strapped to his back and arrived at the Rune Knight Headquarters. Upon arriving there, James had to go through multiple test to prove that he was worth of being apart of the Rune Knights. Several months went by, and eventually James was able to enter officially into the Rune Knights. James began to serve alongside others, investigating various events that happened across Earthland. This continued up until an event occurred where the Rune Knights were being under constant watch and began to become more strict. Around that time, James had been requested to return back to the Norvino Kingdom, the Queen stating that it was of the upmost importance; quickly getting his stuff together and resigning from being the Rune Knight, James travel beck to Norvino and headed toward the castle. When he arrived, the Queen told him that he was being knighted and would serve under her and would be apart of a special group to help protect the kingdom. James instantly accepted, willing to do anything to serve the Queen. He was knighted and given the ancient pendant, Loywenaid, granting him brilliant white armor. Since that day, he has served alongside his fellow knights. Equipment Fielacius ( , Fierashiusu lit. Imperial Light Sword of Prayer and Hope) is a "Holy Relic" of sorts, the legend behind Fielacius is known all across many countries, especially in kingdoms of , Infernius, and Norvino. It goes by many names such as Sword of Divine Rights (神権刀, Shinken-gatana), Blade of the White Knights '(白士剣, ''Byakushiken), and '''Sword forged from Heaven's Bonds (刃天国の債券から偽造, Amakento). It's said to be wielded by those of a pure heart and a strong and just will. Dating back to the time of Zeref, where many of his demons roamed Earthland, the legend states that the blade was created by an ancient mage. The mage created the blade using unique materials, materials only found in the deepest part of the world. Using said materials, he forged the blade using an ancient spell, one long forgotten in the modern world. It took ten days and ten night to forge. Once it was completed, he gave the blade a will. This "will" had selected a wielder. This wielder was one of the bravest individuals at the time, pure of heart and a will as strong as steel. For his immense bravery, the sword granted him the power to slay any form of evil without fail. All forms of Dark Magic, going from curses to demon summonings, were useless against its might and anything that it killed was cleansed and return back into magical energy. With this blade, the wielder killed of many demons haunting the continent and saved many lives, guiding them to salvation. From then on, it was passed down to many brave individuals over the years, going from knights to mages to even kings. However, whenever the person dies or the evil is destroyed, the returns to its slumber, only to be awakened by a great evil. If so were to ever happen, it'll seek out the bravest and pure-hearted of individuals to wield it's mighty power. Also, the individual will gain the title "White Knight of Salvation and Miracles" (救いと奇蹟の白騎士, Sukui to Kiseki no Hakushi '') becoming synonymous with the people and guiding them towards a new future. Forged in the fires of magic and crafted with the skill of a thousand craftsmen, the sword has been given unique properties. One of them is its absurdly sharp capabilities. However, this can only reached if the wielder's will and spirit is strong enough. Should there be any doubt in his mind, it'll dull the blade considerably. Because the blade and the wielder are as one, the blade is telepathically linked to him. Should they get separated, he can always call it back, no matter long the distance between them. The blade also appears to act on its own when the wielder's life is in serious danger, using a variety of unique means to protect him. These are but mere iotas of the blade's true capabilities. When saying the sacred chant is when the blade's power truly unleashed. The blade's chant is as follows: English= ''I, who is about to awaken, Am the knight who has prayed I glorify the "pure" and praise the "eternal" I shall become the Holy Knight of Salvation and Miracles purging all forms of evil. And I shall take the innocent to the limits of the white paradise |-| Kanji= 目覚めるとしている私は、 祈っている騎士午前 私は "純粋"を美化し、「永遠の賞賛 私は聖救世の騎士と悪のすべての形態をパージ奇跡になるもの そして、私は白い楽園の限界まで無実を講じなければならない |-| Romaji= Mezameru to shite iru watashi wa, Inotte iru kishi gozen Watashi wa" junsui" o bika shi,`eien no shōsan. Watashi wa Sei guze no kishi to aku no subete no keitai o pāji kiseki ni naru mono Soshite, watashi wa shiroi rakuen no genkai made mujitsu o kōjinakereba naranai When that is done, the blade will glow in an immense yet gentle light, illuminating a wide area. From there, it'll signify that it's true power has been unleashed for its just use. In this form, the blade becomes an anti-magic weapon. This means any form of magic will be deemed useless. It can slay any creature of any kind without fail, regardless of what abilities or magics they might possess. The blade can also form strong barriers of any kind, protecting the wielder from all forms of attacks. The final ability is the most deadliest of all. By gathering magic into the blade and releasing it with a mighty swing, the wielder can unleash a blast so powerful and potent that it both utterly destroys and purifies all within its range, leaving nothing in its wake. These abilities, along with its status as a "Holy Relic" makes it a match for the "True Longinus - Juggernaut", who's in the current possession of Pandora Solus. The current wielder is James Fitzgibbon, leader of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. A little trivia for you readers, Obviously, the sword is based off of King Arthur's sword - Excalibur and the chant used to summon its power is loosely inspired by the Juggernaut Drive from Highschool DXD. Loywenaid (白士創石 (ブライトソウル), Buraitosouru; Welsh for "Shining Soul" and Japanese for "White Knight Creation Gem"): Loywenaid is one of the twelve ancient Magic Artifacts that belongs to the Royal Family of the Norvino Kingdom. James was granted this important item upon being knighted by Aivenna Solus, passing it on to him due to his incredible willpower and thus solidifying his placement as one of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino, being known as the Royal Knight of Willpower (大英気の王立騎士, Daieiki no Ōritsu Kishi). Loywenaid is the prominent of the Norvino Artifacts, as it is considered the final key to unlocking the true power that lies within all of the artifacts, bring out a destructive power. Taking the appearance of a pendant, this accessory is composed of a unique pitch-black gem that has a glowing golden substance that shimmers, illuminating the inside of the gem and bring life. Around the gem is golden metalwork that is placed in the form of a cross. Finally, the pendant is attached to a brown string, allowing the one who possess this to wear it around their neck. However, what truly makes this pendent special outside of its appearance is its unique ability. Much like the Helm of Leadership and the Ten Rings of Norvino, the user is granted a unique ability that is exclusive to their artifact. By channeling his magic into the pendant, James will cause a synchronization to occur between his magic and the pendent. Through this, James is covered in top to bottom in a special suit of armor that fits his moniker as the White Knight. This armor greatly enhances his physical and magic-based ability, enabling James to push beyond his limits and go beyond what he has already established. However, James is only able to stay within this armor for a four hours due to the large amount of magic that is drained from him the longer that he keeps the armor on. It should be taken into account that much like the Helm of Leadership, the abilities that Loywenaid bestows upon its wielder are actually half of its true capabilities. It is currently unknown why but is is speculated that is tied to the rings and helmet. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat sister.]]Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Physical Prowess Astonishing Strength: Strength is one of James' strong point, second to endurance. Back in his younger days, James was physically lacking in strength but had great potential. It wasn't until his mother had been attacked and injured that James was ready to bring out that strength which was hidden deep inside him. By undergoing intense training subjected to him by his father, James was able to unleash the beast that was known as his inner power. James is able to use his incredible strength in many ways. James, by utilizing his strength, is capable of picking up object that are much larger than he is and simply toss them, as though they were peebles. He actually has been seen ripping objects that have been bolted to the ground without that much strain. James is able to do the same with people-grabbing them and throwing with so much force, that when they hit another object they can literally hear something break. James is able to implicate his strength into the way he fights making him a deadly force that should not be trifled with. James' punches and kicks, when used in collaboration, with his unique fighting style are devastating. By simply punching or kicking his opponent, James is create a small shockwave from simply the force of the blow, causing a great amount of damage towards them. When using his sword with strength, James is able to unleash fast strikes, that are able to cut through steel with ease. His strikes are able to send blades of air pressure toward his opponent, something that requires a great amount of strength and skill to pull off. When he is in the armor that is constructed from Loywenaid, his strength is augmented, making him a monster in terms of this area. He is able to create a medium-sized crater from simply punching the ground, at the same time, causing the earth to shake due to how much power was put into the punch. Remarkable Endurance: During his training days, James often felt more focused on making his body much more durable, compensating his muscle mass to make way for a more denser body that would allow him to walk like a tank without worry about losing his mobility or speed because of it. It has been shown that he is often able to take multiple sword slashes and sharp blade attacks, but all they do is break off, and end up in pieces due to his body structure and durability. Another unique characteristic seen is when magic attacks are sent at him, which are often reduced by his body's composition, acting like a cushion for the full blunt of the attack and allowing him to feel almost nothing when any kind of spell form is shot at him. James is considered to be the most durable of the twelve knights, almost taking on incredible numbers to be able to allow citizens to evacuate and him in no danger to any of the incredible attacks dealt to him. When James is wearing the armor granted to him by Loywenaid, he is virtually an unstoppable force. Due to the armor, James is able to take more hits than he could have allowing him to. The armor is able to absorb more attacks, making James able to push forward and back up his fellow knights. Magical Abilities Inordinate Magical Power: Light Magic Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. While Light Magic is not inheritably good in a sense as seen by users of the magic with malefic intentions such as Crux Kouga, it does give off a feeling of hope to the user's allies which in turn inspires them to do better in combat due to this magic releasing the benevolent nature of the user back into the world. It should be noted that Light Magic was intentionally created to be used as a counter against Darkness Magic and later Black Arts, two types of Magic that feed on negativity and cause massive destruction. This is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; this is known as natural Light Magic, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. This version of light magic is more commonly known and used by Legal Mages as they are often encouraged to use their emotions when it comes to fighting, being taught it will increase the overall power of their spells, though this is just a rumor and has not yet been official confirmed. However a recent discovery has just been made revolving around Light Magic; a group of scientist have discovered a new way to utilize Light Magic without having to go through the process of converting their own feelings into magic. This is considered incredibly difficult for a mage to successfully pull off and as such, there are only a small number of Mages that are capable of using this method of Light Magic. To do this, the user will manifest and modify their very eternano and magical energy, intwining it, into that of protons which the user can then alter the movement of them, allowing them to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. It has been rumored that more and more Dark Mages are gaining the ability to use this form of Light Magic, disguising themselves and spying on Legal Guilds. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. James is a prominent user of the traditional Light Magic, using his positive emotions and mixing his own magical power to form light. What is notable about the light that James produces that it can not be consumed by any type of Slayer. This is due to the high concentration of magical power and emotions that is focused into forming the light that James uses for combat. James' light manifest in the form of pure white light, unlike the standard golden light, and is stronger than the traditional light, making average spells have double their usual effectiveness, making them stronger and sometimes adding additional effects that were previously hidden in the spell. What is interesting to note about James' light is that it gives off a calming feeling to those around him, subduing them into submission. This can be use to help him persuade people that are out of their mind or in a berserk-fueled rage. James has even learned how to use the light that he uses to reflect attacks that come his way and uses it in collaboration with his Shield Magic, creating a dual-layered shield of radiance and might. This magic is the one of the key factors that helped earned James his moniker as the Knight of Radiant Light (放射光の騎士, Hōshakō no Kishi) from back when he was the Captain of the Assault Division in the Rune Knights. All in all, James is an expert of Light Magic and his potential does not seem to be ending as he finds new ways to utilize his magic. *'Helios' (ヘリオス, Heriosu): Helios is a Light Magic spell. Due to the simplicity of the spell, and the easy customization it affords, it's considered a staple in the arsenal of fighters who lack talent at learning complex spells. To form Helios, the user gathers their own magical energy, imposing their will on it and crafting it into the shape of a sphere. Immense and powerful rotation is added to the sphere, creating a swirling vortex of magical energy encased in an outer shell to contain the eddy of magical energy. Forming Helios is often likened to holding the sun in the palm of ones' hand. Through the rotation of incredibly dense magical energy, the sphere's contact with a human body creates a powerful and extremely painful 'shredding' effect on the body, ripping into target at the point of contact and in the case of targets with durable skin, it causes intense internal damage. One of the key points of Helios is how easy it is to change on the fly; by changing the volume of magical energy used to form the sphere, the size can be enhanced to create truly gargantuan spheroids. The power of Helios also depends on the amount of energy that creates the cyclone held within the sphere; larger amounts of magical energy create stronger 'drills', so to speak, while weaker amounts of magical energy do little more than rattle a target. Skilled users, in addition to modifying the size, can also modify the quantity; sufficient control over the rotation of the magical energy allows a user to manifest Helios in both hands, and wield is flawlessly. This effect is referred to as Twin Suns (二つの太陽!!, Futatsu no Taiyō), due to the image created from wielded Helios in this manner. As if someone had a macabre sense of humour, Helios can also serve well to its name; the sphere gives off a brilliant light that can be used as a makeshift lantern or torch when in a dark area, creating an everyday tool from a powerful weapon Shield Magic Shield Magic (シールド魔法 Shiirudo Mahō): Shield Magic is a rare magic, being a variation of Barrier Magic, serving the purpose of defending the user. A unique magic within his arsenal, as most mages today aren't aware of the magics' existence, and most people who utilize defensive magic have Barrier Magic. This magic gives a user of this magic a variety of methods to defend against enemy attack, utilizing a single magic shield. Unlike that of Barrier Magic, it is not solely used to defend, as this magic is capable creating constructs to a limited extent, while in the same instance, possessing the same effects as the ordinary barriers. The unique properties of the constructed shields, is the innate resistance against all "foreign" Eternano. Thusly meaning that any and all Eternano that may come into contact with the shield, that's not emitted from a user of this magic will be resisted, and essentially be pushed outward, away from the defense. Despite the number of benefits this magic gives to the user, their is one method that could counter its abilities, to a large extent; exceedingly fast magical attacks. If one were to shoot a magical attack at generated shield, with exceptional speed, it could pass through the it, at the generated shield will not have the time to counteract its opposition. Also, users of Phasing Magic can pass through the defense, as the Eternano will become "intangible" along with the users being, foiling the innate properties of the shield. Relationships Quotes Trivia *James's appearance is based on Prototype Saber from , an anime and light novel series. *At some point, James mentioned that he wishes to write a book summarizing his life. *Unlike his sister, James has an allergy towards shellfish. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Sword User Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino